Dumb Love
by SonnyPotterPokemon101
Summary: Draco and Hermione got into a fight. So Draco decides that there was only one way to make it better and that was to sing to her, but remember Draco Malfoy is very unpredictable. Dumb Love by Sean Kingston. Songfic. Read and Review! Obviously a Dramione!


This is in honor of my birthday which is today by the way, and I thought why not write something about Hermione's birthday as well. I don't own anything in here not the song, or the characters, or the setting! I own nothing. (Though if i did own Draco and/or Harry I'd be a happy girl!)

* * *

Hermione was ticked as she walked down the corridors of Hogwarts toward the Great Hall for breakfast. After 3 months of dating she and Draco had their first fight that night, and lets just say it didn't end well. It all started because Draco had insulted the birthday presents Harry and Ron had given her. Harry had given her the latest addition of _Hogwarts: A History_ which surprisingly included all of their adventures since their first year, and he said it was the only copy ever to be released. Ron had given her a set of quills that included three Phoenix feather quills, two Thestral feather quills, and one Pegasus feather quill. He had thought those gifts were too simple as he had gotten her a ruby necklace that connected to his emerald cuff so they would always be in contacted, and when her mood changed the ruby would change color.

If she was happy it would stay red, if she was mad it would turn coal black, if she was mad it would turn yellow, if she was tired it would turn purple, and if she was confused it would turn white. So the two got into a spat and woke up half the castle with their yelling. She had even threatened to leave him, sell his room plus burn his stuff, and destroy his Firebolt 2.0. He in return threatened to cut her off from his money, which he had given her permission to use, said she was to much trouble, and said he'd flirt with other girls profusely not caring what she'll say. Anyway when Hermione walked into the Great Hall she saw the tables pushed to sides and a stage set up in the middle with the other students surrounding it. _What the heck?_, she thought.

Blaise Zabini, who was standing by the entrance and saw Hermione walk in looking very confused. He ran out quietly and into a secret passage he saw Draco getting ready in a few minutes prior. "Draco she's here. Are you ready?" he asked. Draco turned around to face him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he responded, and the two walked out. When they walked in, Draco went straight to the stage and picked up the microphone. "Hermione, I' sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it, and I've already apologized to Harry and Ron as well. So just to say I'm sorry I'm gunna sing for you." The girls in the room all "ahh-ed" at the thought of a romantic song sang by the Slytherin Sex God Buy were they wrong.

_Girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_

_Dumb-b-do-b-dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, _

_I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb _

_Dumb-b-do-b-dumb_

_Wh-wh-wh-whyyy_

_You tell me that you're leaving_

_But then you wanna leave me_

_And never make your way to the door_

_I tell you that you're too much_

_And then I'll miss you too much_

_Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_You keep my broom, girl_

_And then you go get it fixed_

_I talk to all them other chicks_

_Just to make you _

_can we make it right_

_When we both put up a fit_

_You make me so mad_

_It's kind of hard to forgive_

_But when I look into your pretty eyes_

_My heart just drops_

_Girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_

_Dumb-b-do-b-dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, _

_I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb _

_Dumb-b-do-b-dumb_

_Wh-wh-wh-whyyy_

_You always talkin' reckless_

_Sendin' an owl message_

_Telling me to back in your goal_

_And then I get up readin' a new message_

_You soundin' so innocent_

_Sayin' that you cant sleep alone_

_I go find every receipt to show how you spend my dough_

_You wanna go and sell my room and burn up all my clothes_

_How can we make it right_

_When we both put up a fit_

_You make me so mad_

_It's kind of hard to forgive_

_But when I look into your pretty eyes_

_My heart just drops_

_Girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_

_Dumb-b-do-b-dumbDumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, _

_I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb _

_Dumb-b-do-b-dumb_

_Wh-wh-wh-whyyy_

_Callin' it quits just ain't what we workin' for_

_I'd rather love u then to hate you girl_

_I want you to know (ohh)_

_Your my, your my, your my shawty, say_

_Your my, your my, your my shawty_

_Girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_

_Dumb-b-do-b-dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, _

_I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb _

_Dumb-b-do-b-dumbWh-wh-wh-whyyy_

_Girl you make me (your my shawty say)_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,_

_Dumb-b-do-b-dumb(your my shawty say)_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, _

_I love you so (your my shawty yeah)_

_Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb _

_Dumb-b-do-b-dumb_

_Wh-wh-wh-whyyy_

Shock. That was the best word for it. Hermione Jane Granger was in shock. Like the other girls she had expected a sappy love song, not…..that, but for some reason, in her mind it was absolutely perfect. She ran up the steps and kissed him. "Draco you're forgiven." she whispered into his ear.

"That's great shawty." he replied. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are so dumb." she said hitting his chest lightly.

"You make me this way, love." he said as he leaned down and kissed her a second time, and her ruby necklace was glowing a bright candy apple red.


End file.
